


Sinners, Sluggers, and a Little Chaka Khan

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop sexually harassing the boss and come dance with us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners, Sluggers, and a Little Chaka Khan

Penelope didn’t know how he did it and bit back her incessant need to ask. Kevin said he loved her, wanted to show her, and that was the end of the story. They had not been together when she turned 30 so 31 was going to be a major celebration. He rented out her favorite dive bar, Absinthe, in Georgetown for the festivities. He invited 50 of her closest friends and hired her favorite DJ, DJ Mike, who could remix everything from Boston to Britney Spears. 

 

The theme for the party was Heaven and Hell/Angels and Demons. As far as Garcia was concerned so much goodness in the world could be traced back to Ronnie James Dio. She of course was an angel, white corset with silk strings and a white tutu like skirt. She capped off her outfit in platform Mary Janes, white patent leather of course. Kevin was at her side, matching for what had to be one of the first times ever. He looked devilishly handsome in fitted black slacks and a red silk button up shirt. He spiked up his dark hair and wore a silver hoop in his left ear. They looked and felt sexy, posing for photos with friends.

 

JJ went for the Goth look, more ghoulish than devilish. She wore a black mini dress, black tights, and motorcycle boots. A black bob wig topped her head; she wore too much eyeliner and makeup to make her skin paler. Will wore all white…the couple looked mismatched as usual but always happy.

 

Derek wanted to be a little bit bad and a little bit good. This was no surprise to those who knew him well. He dressed in all black like JJ, jeans, tee shirt, and boots. A large pair of beautiful, feathery white wings covered his back. They were soft to the touch…every woman in the place wanted to cop a feel. Derek was happy to be of service. 

 

Rossi got his share of attention from the ladies as well. He went for the traditional black suit with the red shirt. He was the first to give Garcia a birthday kiss. After giving her the proper attention, he moved into the thick of it and immediately started sinning. Reid brought his friend Austin, who was visiting from Atlanta. He never called her his girlfriend but the team knew better. He practically glowed in her presence. Austin went for the more Greek goddess look, a toga and sandals. Reid dressed as a Cardinal, red dress robes and the funny looking hat, as Derek called it. Garcia pinched both his cheeks, and then kissed them.

 

“Where is Hotch?” Derek asked, doing a kamikaze shot. “Do you think he bailed on us?”

 

“Surely he knows I will never forgive him if he misses my birthday party.” Garcia replied.

 

“And what about Emily?” JJ asked.

 

“She called to tell me she was running a little late.” Kevin said. “She will be here.”

 

“But no word on Hotch?” Garcia asked.

 

“Not to me.” Kevin shook his head.

 

Hotch finally found a parking space about three blocks from the bar. He hated Georgetown; it was small and overcrowded. Leaving his coat in the truck, he started the walk. Though the end of October, it was a lovely night with just a little chill in the air. The Unit Chief could smell the rain that would probably arrive after midnight. Hotch studied his surroundings, the area was busy as usual. 

 

He was not wearing his FBI ID and gun tonight. That made him uncomfortable and that discomfort made him more uncomfortable. He was rarely without his ankle piece; he always wanted to be able to help if any trouble started. God, he needed to get out more. He saw a cab pull up when he got to the door of the bar. A pair of fire engine red, patent leather boots got out. They were carrying Emily Prentiss.

 

“Hold the door,” she said to his side. “Hey Hotch.”

 

“Hi,” His dimples came out of their hiding place. “Nice boots.”

 

“You're looking spiffy yourself there, Slugger.” She walked in ahead of him. Hotch was dressed in Nolan Ryan’s California Angels uniform, from the cleats all the way up to the cap.

 

“You took a cab? I could have given you a ride if you needed it.”

 

“Its Penelope’s birthday; I plan to party hard. Anyway, I didn’t know you were running late.”

 

“Jack was having trouble sleeping. I went over to read him a bedtime story and just…”

 

“Is he alright?” there was concern in Emily’s eyes and voice.

 

“This is still hard for him. He’s four years old and when he wants daddy, I go.”

 

“Of course.” She nodded.

 

“I’ll make sure you get home Prentiss; you shouldn’t have to pay cab fare. Let me get your coat.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Emily wore a long black trench coat. She untied it, unbuttoned it, and waited. Her shoulders tensed as Hotch placed his hands on them and slid the coat down. She shrugged out of it, hearing it hit the floor. Turning around, Emily looked at her boss.

 

“You OK, Hotch?”

 

“Um…” he cleared his throat. “Yeah, fine.”

 

A red leather cat suit covered the shapely form of Emily Prentiss. It zipped up the front but there was enough unzipped to let any man's, or woman’s, imagination go wild. She had a long red tail attached to the butt and of course the boots.

 

“Then lets party.”

 

“I’ll just put your coat up.”

 

Emily walked through the second door just as the DJ started playing a remix of Motley Crue’s _Girls, Girls, Girls_. Rossi saw her first, his drink halfway to his lips. Derek and Kevin turned to see what he was staring at, and they were not disappointed.

 

“Happy birthday, Penelope.” She threw her arms around the technical analyst.

 

“Oh my God Peaches, you look hot! Damn!” Garcia touched her finger to her tongue, to Emily’s cat suit, and made a sizzle sound.

 

“What better place to let the little devil in me out to play?” Emily asked.

 

“I wanna play.” Rossi raised his hand.

 

“We think Hotch bolted on us.” Derek replied, smirking.

 

“No, we ran into each other at the door. He is hanging up my coat…and possibly recovering.”

 

“Putting his eyes back in his head?” Kevin asked.

 

“I guess so.” Emily shrugged. She grabbed Garcia’s hand. “You look sober, birthday girl, lets do something about that shall we?”

 

“Let’s grab JJ; wait until you see her outfit. I think it might bring back some memories.”

 

***

 

“Hey there slugger.”

 

Emily leaned against her Unit Chief. Hotch sat at the bar watching the party around him. Wearing the cleats had not been the best idea…they were not good for standing around and chatting. He sat at the bar sipping Coke with a splash of Jack Daniels. There was interesting music playing; he didn’t recognize it but it made him tap his foot. It didn’t matter now, Emily pressed against him, her breasts on his back; his spirits lifted to eleven.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

 

“I am.” He nodded.

 

“Then why are you just sitting here?” she asked.

 

“Honestly? My feet hurt. I should have worn sneakers.”

 

“Well I am having a blast. I'm dancing, drinking, and enjoying the company of my co-workers and friends. What's not to love?”

 

“Are you drunk?” Hotch asked.

 

“Certainly not. I did some shots with Penelope and some with the boys; I'm feeling good. Are you feeling good?” her arms snaked around his waist, hands caressing his stomach.

 

“My feet hurt, remember?” Hotch put his hands over hers but did not extract himself.

 

“But the costume is so cute.” Emily replied.

 

“It’s a bit snug as well.”

 

“In all the right places. I am one of those girls shameless for a man in uniform. I like it a lot.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, Prentiss.”

 

“I thought it might be. I…”

 

“Stop sexually harassing the boss and come dance with us.” JJ came over, pulling Emily’s arm and separating her from Hotch.

 

“But sex with the boss is such fun.” Emily replied laughing.

 

“That is surely not what she meant to say, JJ.” Hotch said. “Prentiss is a bit intoxicated.”

 

“She’s even more fun this way, if you can believe it.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Hotch smiled.

 

“Don’t talk about me like I left the room, people.” Emily was still laughing, grabbing hold of Hotch’s hand. “Get off the stool, Aaron Hotchner…if I'm getting dragged onto the dance floor you're coming with me.”

 

“I cannot dance.” He reasoned, trying to remain seated. “You don’t know what you are getting into.”

 

Emily made a funny noise with her mouth.

 

“I really could care less.”

 

“He definitely has two left feet,” Derek replied. “It’s a tragedy, Prentiss.”

 

“No, it’s Chaka Khan, and I want to dance. Just hold on Hotch; follow my lead.”

 

She got him out on the floor as the DJ remixed _Ain't Nobody_. Emily’s leather clad hips hypnotized Hotch. He could not help the smile that spread across his face. Everyone around him was dancing, having a great time; he tried to loosen up.

 

_Captured effortlessly_

_That’s the way it was_

_It happened so naturally_

_I did not know it was love_

_The next thing I felt was you_

_Holding me close_

_What was I gonna do?_

_I let myself go_

_And now we’re flying through the stars_

_I hope this night will last forever_

 

“Give me your hands,” Emily moved her body close to his; Hotch was practically standing still. She took both of his hands, sliding their fingers together for a moment. Then she placed them on her hips. “Let my rhythm lead you. Let go of everything but the two of us; let it all go.”

 

He did, holding her against him as the music pulsed around them. Hotch felt an aura of excitement though surely he looked like a fool out there. At least he was comforted knowing that in that outfit, Emily was the only one getting any attention. As the song slowly changed to something Hotch had never heard in his life, Garcia came up to dance with Emily. Smiling, she turned her attention from the Unit Chief to the birthday girl. Hotch quickly moved back to the barstool before someone else asked him to dance. He ordered a Cherry Coke as Rossi leaned on the bar beside him.

 

“You might just be the luckiest guy in the room, Aaron.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Ask people, they’ll tell you.”

 

“Its Garcia’s birthday Dave, I'm trying to have a little fun. Aren’t you always telling me to have more fun?”

 

“I am,” Rossi nodded. “I usually have a hell of a time getting you to listen to me.”

 

Hotch smiled, patting his old friend’s shoulder while sipping his soda. “There is a first time for everything.”

 

***

 

“Oh my God, that was such fun. I haven’t danced that much since…the last time you dragged me out for a night on the town. I think I need to have a birthday party. The last one I had was my Sweet 16 and there was nothing sweet about it. My mother used it as an excuse to get all her diplomat friends together.” Emily rolled her eyes. “I swore from that moment on that all of my parties would be just for me. I haven’t had one since.”

 

“That needs to be rectified pronto, Peaches.” Garcia replied.

 

They were walking in the late night rain, arm and arm, down the streets of Georgetown. Kevin walked a few paces behind them; he was holding up a giant pink and white umbrella to keep them dry. Hotch was a couple of paces ahead…he was looking for the car.

 

“I have a wonderfully delightful idea, Em; I've been thinking about it for a while. Next year we need to have a joint party. In fact we could spend the entire month of October celebrating but that might be too much. How does that sound?”

 

“A party for me, for the both of us? Seriously? Lets be superheroes and super villains…that would be fantastic.”

 

“Kevin, are you hearing this?” Garcia glanced at him.

 

“Yes honey, I hear it, and it’s brilliant. What superhero would you be?”

 

“Mmm, I'm torn between Jean Grey and Catwoman. I love Jean Grey’s angst.”

 

“You would be a spectacular Jean Grey.” Garcia said. “I would of course be Tank Girl and Kevin would probably go for Magneto.”

 

“You're so right,” Kevin said. “Who would Agent Hotchner be?”

 

“Superman.” The women replied in unison, laughing.

 

“We would have to teach him to dance, the poor thing.” Emily added. “Hotch, where did you park the car, Timbuktu? I'm wearing three inch heels here.”

 

“Its right down here, near the corner. You know parking in Georgetown is horrendous…it’s worse on a Friday night.”

 

They finally stopped in front of his silver blue Chevy Silverado. Hotch unlocked the passenger door for Emily, standing beside it as she embraced Garcia.

 

“Happy birthday honey,” she gave her a messy kiss. “I am so glad we all could celebrate together.”

 

“Me too. Next year is going to be even better.”

 

“C'mere, you,” Emily threw her arms around Kevin’s neck, giving him the same messy kiss. “You get her home safely, understand?”

 

“Yes ma'am. Goodnight, Agent Prentiss.”

 

“Oh stop that, its Emily.” She dashed through the rain, ducking under Hotch’s raised arm and sliding into the truck. Behind the rainy windshield, she waved.

 

“Happy birthday Garcia,” Hotch said, walking around to the driver’s side. “Drive safely.”

 

“We will. Goodnight, Hotch.”

 

“Goodnight sir.” Kevin waved.

 

“Do you ever think there will come a day when you don’t call me sir, Kevin?” Hotch grabbed the driver’s side door as Emily leaned over and pushed it open.

 

“Doubtful, sir.”

 

“Alright, just checking. Goodnight.”

 

He climbed into the truck, starting the ignition and the windshield wipers as Kevin and Penelope walked back towards the bar.

 

“I think he is the sweetest man I have ever met.” Emily mused.

 

Hotch looked at her. She reclined the seat some and adjusted the headrest to be comfortable.

 

“ _The_ sweetest?” he asked.

 

“He is definitely in the Top 5. Do you see the way he looks at her? He respects her, loves her, and wants to make her happy. His happiness is Garcia being happy, and vice-versa. Because of that they are satisfied in their relationship despite differences and hurdles. It’s a beautiful thing to be a part of.”

 

Hotch glanced at her again as he pulled out of the parking space. She seemed dreamy and he was not sure that she wouldn’t pass out. He pushed play on the CD player, checking the volume as Patsy Cline came out of the speakers. Emily sang along to _I Fall to Pieces_. She wasn’t belting it out but he loved the sound of her soothing singing voice.

 

“So, superheroes and villains?” he asked.

 

“You heard us?”

 

“Intoxicated people often talk louder than they believe they are though no research exists showing a correlation between excess drinking and hearing loss.”

 

“I am not drunk.” Emily replied.

 

“You really think I'm Superman?” Hotch asked.

 

“I am not opposed to seeing you put on a pair of blue tights, Hotch.”

 

“I'm being serious.”

 

“Me too.” Emily laughed. “You have a big, wonderful heart Hotch, and you always want the good to win out over the evil. Do I think you wake up every morning wondering what heroic feats you can achieve that day, no? But that certainly doesn’t mean you're not a hero. You get compared to Superman so often because he is the best…so are you.”

 

He had no idea how to respond to that so he gave a small nod while focusing on the road.

 

“Now if you would learn to dance, you would be so awesome people couldn’t stand it. Dare I say, invincible?”

 

“That is not going to happen.” Now Hotch was laughing. “It’s hard to teach an old dog new tricks.”

 

“We both know that’s not true. Dogs are smart.”

 

The ride to The Watergate Suites was not a long one.   Even in inclement weather when DC traffic could resemble the sixth gate of hell, the late hour was on their side. At this hour there was nothing but cabs on the street. He pulled into the underground parking garage, taking the swipe card Emily handed him for access. Parking in a 24 hour visitor space, Hotch cut the ignition and looked at his companion. He got out of the car, went to her side, and opened the door. Emily practically fell out and into his arms.

 

“That’s a big fall.” She murmured into his chest.

 

“I got you.”

 

“Mmm,”

 

Hotch didn’t need to see her face to know she was smiling. Prentiss was not the only one was an expert on all the people around her. He took gentle hold of her arm and they walked to the elevator together. It was a short ride up to the third floor. Another thing he had learned about Emily over the years, she didn’t like staying on high floors in buildings. It wasn’t a good thing for her that the BAU was on the 24th floor, though she handled it better with time. Outside her door, she felt around in her coat pockets before turning to Hotch. Her face was a combination of anger and poutiness.

 

“I don’t think I've locked myself out of the house since I was 17. I bet the keys are right inside on the table by the front door.”

 

Keys were about the only thing Hotch could fit in the pocket of his costume. He took out his ring, found Emily’s key, and let them both in.

 

“See, Superman,” she walked into the condo. “And there are my damn keys.”

 

Hotch smirked. He closed and locked the door, turning to lean on it. He hooked his hand around Emily’s waist before she could move, pulling her close.

 

“Every man in that bar was eyeing you.” He said.

 

“Shows what you know, every woman was too.”

 

He kissed her; Emily’s arms went around his neck and her hands up the nape of his neck. Her touch always made him moan.

 

“I didn’t wear the outfit for the attention; I wore it for Penelope’s birthday.”

 

“It’s very sexy, believe me.”

 

“I do,” she tilted her head back as Hotch’s lips moved down her neck. “And by the way, you still call me father sir.”

 

“Hmm?” he was still focused on her neck.

 

“You call my father sir, Hotch.”

 

“That’s because I respectfully fear him.”

 

“That’s exactly why Kevin calls you sir. He realizes if he ever hurts Penelope, even unintentionally, you and Rossi are going to show up, put a sack over his head and he may never be heard from again.”

 

“What?” Hotch stopped what he was doing for a moment. He didn’t like that so he went back. “I would think he would have to worry about Derek.”

 

“Oh he does, but he can recover from the big brother’s ass beating. Once the respect of the authority male figure is gone, he can never get it back. The authority male figure is rigid and overprotective.”

 

“Does Kevin really think that about me, and Rossi?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I could say because boys are dumb but it goes deeper than that. Mmm,”

 

“I know exactly where your sweet spot is…I can find it with my eyes closed. I have to get you naked first, Agent Prentiss.”

 

“Wait…” Emily was pulling him away from the door and toward the living room. They could make love on the couch but would have to climb the stairs eventually.

 

“What's the matter?” kissing her, Hotch’s hands cupped her ass. “I am so hot for you, Emily, I don’t want to wait.”

 

“But there is something rather unsexy under this cat suit.”

 

“Forgive me but I find that incredibly hard to believe.”

 

“I'm going to run upstairs. Count to 20 and follow me.”

 

“That thought is making me hot.”

 

“You were already hot, Hotchner.” She kissed his nose. “OK, go.”

 

Emily couldn’t believe she got up the stairs as fast as she did in those boots. They were the first thing to go, a sigh of relief when her feet were finally free. She wore thin athletic socks and got rid of those as well. Unzipping the suit down to her belly button, Emily reached in and pulled out the gel cups covering her breasts. They went into the nightstand drawer out of sight. She was lying on the bed smiling when Hotch came to the doorway.

 

“Are you all sexy now?” he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

 

“Oh yeah. C’mere slugger, you don’t have to wait anymore.”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Hotch made his way to the bed and her arms. Being naked with Emily was always worth the wait and though he hardly wanted to part with the cat suit, Hotch wasn’t too sad to see it go. Having sex with the boss was going to be a hell of a lot of fun tonight.

 

***

                                                                                                                                    



End file.
